Swear It Again
by Anak singkong
Summary: Sebuah cinta antara 2 orang yang ditemukan dalam suatu band . Yang Satu adalah seorang yang pemalu , yang satu lagi adalah orang yang asik . Sang cewek menunggu kedatangan pacarnya yang berubah! Bagaimana kelanjutannya? NB:Maaf kalau Summary ini jelek , RnR
1. Prolog

Hallo semua , Perkenalkan saya Writer baru di FFn . Panggil saja saya Anak Singkong . Atau gak Sasu-kun . Ini adalah cerita pertama saya , jadi jangan lupa review semoga makin baik

Judul:Swear It Again

Rate:Gak yakin , tapi T ajalah

For NaruHina lovers

Selingan: KibaHina , NaruSaku , dll

Genre:Love / Romance

Warning: Typo , Abal

NB:Untuk Chapter pertama ini Saya mendapat inspirasi dari salah satu cerita di FFn . Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya janji gak bakalan

**Chapter 1:Prolog**

Ceritanya dimulai di Konoha Junior High School . Lebih tepatnya setelah kejadian pemberontakan pasukan _Moon eye _2 , Sekolah ini adalah satu dari tiga sekolah di Konohagakure yang berhasil selamat dari kehancuran , 2 lagi adalah SMPN 20 Konohagakure dan Kage School . Jadi para murid-murid disini yang notabene para artis mampu selamat karena kebetulan mereka lagi pada _tour _dengan tema '_Sharing Our Love with Laugh ' _ yang tampil itu seperti boyband SNSD , iya mereka adalah boyband terkenal , anggotanya Shino , Namikaze Minato , Shikamaru , dan Danzou sebagai anggota seniornya . ada pula AKJU , atau Akatsuki Junior ,dulu beranggota 10 , sekarang tinggal Tobi , Madara Uchiha (anggota baru) , Juubi (anggota baru),Gedomazou dan Kabuto yang akhirnya memutuskan tuk keluar . dan trio kwek-kwek yang sekarang telah tua namun tetap eksis , anggotanya adalah Jiraiya , Orochimaru , dan Tsunade (kok jadinya 2 cowok 1 cewek?) . Dan band baru yaitu The Hand yang beranggotakan : Naruto sebagai Gitaris sekaligus Vokalis , Gaara sang bassist , Sai sang pianist dan keyboardist , dan Shikamaru sang drummer , namun digganti oleh Neiji Hyuuga .

Band The Hand baru ditimpa musibah , setelah Gaara harus masuk rumah sakit Konoha setelah terluka parah di kejadian _Moon Eye 2_ untuk melindungi sekolah ini. SNSD juga begitu,karena Danzou yang meninggal setelah dibunuh oleh seseorang , " Memang berat,namun kami harus rela merelakan Danzou pergi ke alam yang lebih baik , buat para SNSD stars , kami resmi merubah nama menjadi ShiNaShi , semoga kalian menerimanya , keep on SNS stars. " Ucap Shino , sang ketua SNSD , saat pemakaman Danzou . Disisi lain , "Peserta 290, " Ucap Sai , "Udah 289 peserta , namun tak ada yang menggantikan posisi bassist dan vokalis wanita , " Ucap Neiji , "itulah , si Naruto minta yang aneh-aneh , " Ucap Sai lugas , " kok _gue _pula yang kena? " Lugas Naruto , "Udah lah , _noh_ peserta 290 datang , " Ucap Neiji . "_Konnichiwa mina-san"_ Ucap seorang cewek , "Nama anda siapa?" Ucap Sai , "Hinata Hyuuga" Ucapnya , "Inikan sepupuku , kok _Psycho_ (panggilan sai) bisa lupa?" Ucap Neiji . Lalu Hinata memainkan bassnya , "Wow,keren _bangeudh "_ Ucap Neiji , "_Tumben_ Neiji jadi _Alay?" _ Jawab Sai . Naruto hanya termenung dan tertegun , lalu Hinata menyanyikan lagu D'Masiv 'Natural' (putar sendiri kalau mau tau gimana lagunya) lalu tiba saat dibagian

"Bukan aku yang mencarimu" Nyanyi Hinata

"Bukan kamu yang mencari kamu" Suara indah Naruto terdengar

Lalu Neiji menghentikannya , "Stop , besok latihan jam 4 sore," lugas Neiji .

**-To Be Continued-**

Gomen kalau ceritanya pendek , saya janji nanti bakalan lebih panjang

Yowes , jangan lupa review ya


	2. Hari yang mengejutkan

Mari kita jawab review dari kalian semua:

Unnie Soo ShikShin

Kenapa SNSD ? Karena otak saya lagi mentok nyari nama yang lain .

lalu mohon maaf kalau ceritanya agak berantakan , lalu saya kebiasaan menulis nama Neji Hyuuga dengan tulisan Ne_i_ji Hyuuga . Terus kenapa Minato gak dibilang babenya Naruto , soalnya itu akan ditunjukkin di beberapa chapter yang akan datang .

Terima kasih atas kritikannya , semoga chapter ini dapat lebih baik lagi .

Fran Fryn Kun

Pairing selain NaruHina itu agar ceritanya lebih baik , namun jujur saya bingung kenapa harus KibaHina , karena biasanya selingannya SasuHina .

Rate:Gak yakin , tapi T ajalah

For NaruHina lovers

Selingan: KibaHina , NaruSaku , dll

Genre:Friendship / Romance

Warning: Typo , Abal , OOC , Dll

Flashback Chapter 1:

"Peserta 290, " Ucap Sai , "Udah 289 peserta , namun tak ada yang menggantikan posisi bassist dan vokalis wanita , " Ucap Neiji , "itulah , si Naruto minta yang aneh-aneh , " Ucap Sai lugas , " kok _gue _pula yang kena? " Lugas Naruto , "Udah lah , _noh_ peserta 290 datang , " Ucap Neiji . "_Konnichiwa mina-san"_ Ucap seorang cewek , "Nama anda siapa?" Ucap Sai , "Hinata Hyuuga" Ucapnya , "Inikan sepupuku , kok _Psycho_ (panggilan sai) bisa lupa?" Ucap Neiji . Lalu Hinata memainkan bassnya , "Wow,keren _bangeudh "_ Ucap Neiji , "_Tumben_ Neiji jadi _Alay?" _ Jawab Sai . Naruto hanya termenung dan tertegun , lalu Hinata menyanyikan lagu D'Masiv 'Natural' (putar sendiri kalau mau tau gimana lagunya) lalu tiba saat dibagian

"Bukan aku yang mencarimu" Nyanyi Hinata

"Bukan kamu yang mencari kamu" Suara indah Naruto terdengar

Lalu Neiji menghentikannya , "Stop , besok latihan jam 4 sore," lugas Neiji .

**Chapter 2:Hari yang mengejutkan**

_Senin , 20 Februari 2011. Jam 20.00_

"Kapan kau kan pulang ? Aku selalu menunggumu untuk datang pada saat ini , " Gumam Hinata di kamarnya . Ya , dia menunggu seseorang , seseorang yang selalu ada disisinya , mendukungnya disaat suka atau duka . Hinata akan menunggunya , selalu menunggunya , itulah janjinya.

Lalu datanglah Hanabi , adiknya , "Kak , cepat kak , semua pada nunggu untuk _dinner_ ," Kata Hinata , "Kakak nanti aja makannya , " Ucap Hinata , Hanabi pun hanya mengangguk . Hinata memandangi sebuah foto dimana dia di danau bersama seorang laki-laki dengan tato dipipinya , Di foto tersebut tampaklah dia sedang mencium pipi laki-laki tersebut . Di foto itupun dia mulai bernostlagia .

-Flashback On—

"Hinata , tebak aku siapa ?" Ujar seseorang . Hinata hanya menebak , "Kamu ini , selalu aja ganggu aku , sayang ," Ujar Hinata . Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil mencium pipi Hinta , "Kau benar , Hinata ," Ujar lelaki tersebut , Hinata hanya _blushing _lalu menggila dengan mencium bibir lelaki itu . Mereka pun berciuman selama 30 menit . Lalu saat selesai berciuman , "Aku akan pergi ke Amsterdam selama 3 tahun ," Katak lelaki tersebut . "APA!" Ujar Hinata kaget , "Tenang saja , aku akan kembali untukmu , Hinata ," Ujar lelaki itu .

-Flashback Off—

"Ini sudah 5 tahun , tapi kau masih belum juga pulang menemuiku , aku merindukanmu ," Ujar Hinata . Dia pun turun untuk makan malam dan langsung tidur setelahnya .

_Selasa , 21 Februari 2011 . Jam 09.00_

Tak seperti biasanya Hinata melamun saat pelajaran matematika , yang notabene adalah pelajaran favoritnya . Shikaku-Sensei pun melihat keheranan , "Hinata!" Ujar Shikaku-Sensei memanggilnya , namun Hinata masih bengong . "Hinata!" Bentak Shikaku-Sensei , namun Hinata masih juga melamun (Sebenarnya Hinata tuli atau apa sih?) . Lalu Shikaku-sensei menyuruh Ino untuk menyadarkan Hinata . Lalu Ino hanya mematuhinya lalu berteriak di telinga Hinata , "HI NA TA!" Teriaknya , sontak Hinata kaget , "Kok Hinata gak serius belajarnya?" Tanya Shikaku-Sensei . Hinata hanya terdiam . Shikaku-Sensei akhirnya melanjutkan acaranya , Maksud saya pelajarannya .

Tak terasa 1 jam kemudian bel berbunyi menunjukkan waktu istirahat pertama , semuanya pun keluar lalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino berdua . "Hinata , Benar ya kamu ikut band _The Scouterz?"_ Tanya Ino , "Bukan _The Scouterz_ tapi _The Hand_ ," Ujar Hinata , "ya terserahlah , " Ujar Ino , Hinata hanya menjawab , "Iya," , "Jangan deh kamu masuk , percayalah kau akan dapat petaka , " Ujar Ino , "Ino ini , jangan karena kamu dikeluarkan lalu mengejek band baruku ," Ujar Hinata . Memanglah Ino adalah Mantan Vokalis perempuan di _The Hand_ saat namanya masih _The Scouterz_ . Ino hanya menjawab , "Yasudah kalau gak percaya , terserah kamu aja deh , tapi resiko tanggung sendiri ," Ujar Ino . Hinata hanya mengangguk yakin .

Disisi lain ,

"Mama , jam 3 nanti aku dah tiba ke sana," Ujar seorang laki-laki , "Iya nak , gimana hasil belajarmu di Amsterdam , kamu bisa menjadi pemain gitar hebat kan?" Ujar Mama dari laki-laki tersebut , "Iya ma," Ujar laki-laki itu . Tak sadar pesawatnya akan segera _boarding_

_Hari yang sama Jam 15.50_

"_oy _Neiji,cepat ambil drumnya," lugas Naruto . "Cepatlah _ney _," Disambut Hinata hyuuga . "tumben hinata Cuma pake gaun," kata Sai . "Tapi kan masih sopan," jawab Neiji saat membawa _snore_ nya . Hinata hanya melihat sebuah foto , "Kapan kau kan kembali," . Itulah kesibukan mereka saat latihan sore hari itu , Naruto mengetes suara , Sai mengetes pianonya , dan Neiji dengan drumnya . Hanya Hinata yang masih melihat sebuah foto , "_Loe_ masih gagal _Move On_,Hin?" Tanya Neiji . Hinata hanya diam . Tiba-tiba , "kak Hinata , lihat siapa yang datang ," kata Hanabi , seseorang datang . Hinata kelihatan kaget,begitupun orang tersebut ,"Kiba,gimana? Dah siap dengan gitarnya? Gimana hasil latihan _loe_ di Amsterdam? " Tanya Naruto , "sejak kapan ada Hinata disini?" tanya Kiba kebingungan , "maaf,aku balik lagi ambil gitarnya," kata Kiba dengan anehnya . "Kiba , jadi gini hal yang kau lakukan setelah bertemu orang yang sangat kau kejar ini?" Tanya Hinata,semua orang terkaget-kaget , "Kau siapa yah,bassist baru The Scouterz?" tanya Kiba , "Kami bukan The Scouterz lagi,tapi The Hand," Jawab Sai yang maniak _game online Lost saga _ini , "Jelek banget namanya,pasti Sai yang kasih namanya , ubah deh jadi The Guns Stealer,gimana?" Tanya Kiba , "Okelah,nama kita The Guns Stealer yah" Jawab Naruto sebagai sang _leader band _ini.

"Semuanya akan mengetahuinya,Kiba-san," Kata Hinata setelah keluar

"Aku tahu kok , tapi nanti gimana dengan Naruto-kun , " Kata Kiba

"Tapi bisakah kau tak berubah?" Tanya Hinata

"Nanti aku akan tunjukkan kebenaran itu , " Kata Kiba sambil mencium pipi Hinata

"Eh , " Kaget Hinata sambil _blushing _.

NB:Fans Kiba yang Cewek dan yang Maho (Eh!) Jangan bunuh Hinata ya.

" Jadi Kiba pacaran ma Hinata ya , semuanya akan ada di mading esokkkkkkkkk , " Ujar Dan-Senpai , kakak kelas Hinata

"Jangan! Jangan _templok_ di mading!" Ujar Neiji sambil mengancam Dan

"Ya ya , tapi kasih dulu 500 ribu ," Ujar Dan

"Ya deh , " Ujar Neiji sambil memberi 5 lembar uang yang bergambar Soekarno - Hatta .

"Hmm , jadi begitu ya , " Kata mamanya Kiba .

"Ya ya , jadi Hinata pacaran ama Kiba ya , " Kata Bee , guru les privat Hanabi

"Nyam-nyam ," Kata Chouji yang memang hobinya makan dan gak peka ama sikon .

"2 singgit 2 singgit , " Ujar Mail dari luar rumah .

Kok ada Mail sih? Inikan Bukan Upin-Ipin .

Daripada makin ngawur mending kita ucapkan….

-**To Be Continued-**

Yowes , jangan lupa review ya


End file.
